dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerful Universe
Powerful Universe is a fictional alternative universe created by AmazingTLM. History on May 19, 2019, Mewni cleaved with Earth by Star Butterfly, Mewni creatures began to appears in any countries in Powerful Universe. My following fictional countries and states in this universe My own countries * Bullworthia * Eyelands * Gamattabe * Portalia Dream Fiction Wiki countries * Alexonia * Alteria * Asterisk * Athuraike * Aquaria * Azara * Barokia * Big Brotherland (In my main universe, it was known as Lamhaus) * Birdland * Celdonia * Citoyens Republic * Classicland * Colursia * Conlandia * Coronog * Crootchistan * Dalagary (Attila12/Mihaitutaru version) * Discoland * DnA * Slanderia * Eevee Island * El Kadsre * Ërëpë * Eruowood * Floweria * Frax * Gawah * Gau * Great Verbain * Gtasia * Huntaria * Internet * Ivalice * Ivanland * Jetania * Katralabashu * Kuboia * Littleplanetia * Mahri * Maoria * Marvatia * Minecraftia * Mobuis * Narthernee * New Kadesia * Nintendosia * Nishiyama * Norse/ Filmstadia/ Skogtranemo * North El Kadsre * Ostland * Pansaura * Piramca * Qualicia * Randomia * Ringia * Republic of Juan Carlos * Robloxia * Sakaria * Samikotakiou * Schelipoerys * Scratchia * Screencold and Line * SF08land * Shinkitajima * Sycrene * T-Posia * Tasanala * Tespoyburg * Tyono * Umikuni * Vicnora * Windows City * Xentang * YinYangia * Zendie * Zentos * Ziakoren * Zoytex * the rest of Edmakasin countries * all countries in Moaekea Broasteak (especially Dogyam) With some things changed * Circlia * East Cybersland and West Cybersland (united as Cyberslands) * Ebolaland (as Fialand, due to the country name has disease) * Fabella * Goiky (as Giokerse, with people and humans instead of objects) * Swen * Tsuki * United States of Reversed America (as United States of Bottom) * UZA * Vanellope von Schweetz (as Dinkia, to avoid confusion with an Wreck It Ralph character) * Yonekuni (as Agoribo, with changed things due to it overlaps Oasina) * Yuru-charaia (as Valdish/Yurocharia, with people and humans instead of Yuru-chara clothing) Dream Logos Wiki countries * Bearbi * Danland * Ebenia * Fraly * Hosona * Marble City * Pinguland * South PlantTown (PvZ) * Squarelands * United Islands Of Teija * United Stakes of Hamerica * Wubbalubba * Yoyle CRRE2003's Fiction Wiki countries * Clydeia * Crazyria * Dairanaia * Jilaker * Kigurumia * Puyo Puyoia * Relikas * TechStormia Based from video games, movies, and shows Amphibia * Amphibia Batman Arkham * Arkham City * Gotham City Big City Greens * Big City BoBoiBoy * Rintis Island Catdog * Nearburg Cookie Run * Cookielandia Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Swallow Falls Craig of the Creek * Herkleston Danny Phantom * Amity Park Doc761's GCT, PMR and Marble Siege * Qefped * Twin Isles Ejen Ali/Agent Ali * Cyberaya Fanboy and ChumChum * Galaxy Hills Go Jetters * Go Jet Academy Islands Grand Theft Auto United States * Alderney * Algonquin * Bohan * Broker * Bullworth * Liberty City * San Andreas * Vice City Gravity Falls * Gravity Falls Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Retroville Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Mellowbrook LazyTown * LazyTown Milo Murphy's Law & Phineas and Ferb * Tri-State Area (also known as Danville) Miniforce * Voltia Mixels * Mixelia Pokémon * Alola * Hoenn * Johto * Kalos * Kanto * Sevii Islands * Sinnoh * Unova Rocko's Modern Life * Kerplopitgoes Island * O-landia Splatoon * Splatoonia SpongeBob SquarePants * Bikini Bottom Star vs the Forces of Evil * Echo Creek * Mewni Summer Camp Island * Summer Camp Island Super Mario Bros * Mushroom Kingdom The Loud House * Great Lakes City * Royal Woods The Mighty B! * San Francisco (TMB version) The Simpsons * Springfield True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Rainbow Kingdom Unikitty! * Frowntown * Unikingdom Others * Willy's Factory The following countries that doesn't exist in this universe Sorry for user who created those countries. * Danesia (Reason: The country creator (ChebbyCraft34) is sockpuppet) * Eurphoria (Reason: The flag stole 2010 Rai logo) * Filmstadia/ Skogtranemo (Reason: The country creator (PrinceBiograf) is sockpuppet) (now owned by non-sockpuppet called MetalRocks1991) * Gachamania (Reason: The country creator (ChebbyCraft34) is sockpuppet) * Kia (REASON: original map is weird and also the country name is also weird and steals car brand name) * Kidsney * Micnora * Momoland Islandia * Nexonia (Reason: The country creator (ChebbyCraft34) is sockpuppet) * Ng Islands * VideoGameLand (Reason: The country creator (PrinceBiograf) is sockpuppet and also it overlaps some countries including Frowntown, Tasanala, Piramca, Robloxia, Yuru-charaia, Jetania, Kuboia and Jaftsland!) * Wolfstan * Xakaw (Reason: it overlaps parts of India, sorry XarTario) Category:AmazingTLM Category:Universes Category:Fictional universes Category:Powerful Universe